


The Race

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [66]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Comforting Dean, Comforting Sam, Crying Castiel, Demon Dean Winchester, Edging, Games, M/M, Needy Castiel, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Ruined Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rules of today's game are simple. One of them is going to be allowed to come. The other is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Race

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Could be read as dub-con.

Dean lays them both out slowly, first Sam, then Castiel, pressing them down onto the bed and kissing them breathless, nipping and licking and sucking and stroking until they’re both arching up into him and begging for more. Then he stands back and admires his work. Sam’s hands are fisting in the sheets, hip-level fingers closing and clenching around little handfuls of fabric as he struggles not to touch himself. Castiel’s hands are high above his head where Dean left them, wiggling a little bit with the desire to reach down and wrap his fingers around himself.

 

Dean licks his lips. He’s been thinking of this game for _weeks._ He’s thought of variations upon variations – variations where they both come, variations where they spend five minutes teasing themselves before they get to the main event, which would have been _beautiful_ because they’re so on edge already, variations where he made them both edge ten or twenty times before he let one of them orgasm, which had been the one he’d been leaning towards before he realized that Cas probably couldn’t do it. He’s decided upon the most straightforward variant of the game. He’s made sure that they’re both equally desperate so that they won’t skew the game in each other’s favor as they so often do. He’d teased Sam more, but he’d given Castiel a ruined orgasm yesterday, something that made the former angel absolutely _frantic_ to come.

 

“We’re going to be playing a little game today,” he informs them. He waits for them to look at each other and discuss it with their eyes, then waits for either of them to nod. He knows not to underestimate the tenacity of their bond, and he’d already decided that if they wanted to skew the game, they’d be playing a different game until they stopped wanting to do so. He thinks that Sam is going to agree to lose, mostly because of the way Castiel had cried for _hours_ yesterday, but then they both look away, slightly guilty, and he knows that he’s won. “One of you is going to get to come.” They both perk up at that. “The other... Is not.” He smiles to himself as he sees their desire to see each other happy and their own personal needs warring within them. He’s pretty sure he’s going to play with that again, to see just how far he has to push them before they’re willing to put themselves over each other. “When I say so, you’re going to wrap one hand around your aching, leaking, needy cock that’s just _begging_ you to let it come-” He pauses when they both shiver. “And stroke it as fast as you can until you orgasm. Now, I said that only _one_ of you can come, so that means that whoever looses the race doesn’t get to come at all. I’ll call your name and ‘hands off’ and you stop touching yourself _immediately._ ”

 

“W-what if one of us comes just after the other does?” Cas asks.

 

Dean leans down to press a kiss to Castiel’s belly just above the place where the head of his cock strains against his stomach. “Then you’re gonna ruin it, baby.” Castiel whimpers and turns to Sam, but Sam refuses to meet his eyes. Dean rubs his palm along Castiel’s chest and lets a fingernail catch on his nipple. He smirks when Castiel cries out. “Get ready.” Both of his pets wrap their hands around their lengths. “Begin.”

 

He can tell who’s going to win from the start. Cas is going for speed in his urgency and Sam is focusing more on technique. He can also tell that neither of them are going to last long and that they’re both so close that he’s going to have to force one of them to ruin their orgasms. He enjoys the show they put on for him while it lasts; all straining muscles and bitten lips and needy groans, but then Sam is painting his chest in long, white streaks and Cas is tensing up and – “Cas, hands off,” he orders. He doesn’t think that Cas will do it, doesn’t know if he’s physically _able_ to, considering his reaction last night. He’s decided that he’s going to let Cas have it, because he’s so good most of the time and so desperate right now, and that he’s only going to send him to the corner for fifteen minutes afterwards as punishment, but then Castiel’s hands fly off and he’s _wailing_ as sticky little spurts of come pulse from his cock.

 

“Not again,” Cas sobs. “Please, please, not again. Please, let me touch, please, Master, pl-please!”

 

Dean holds his hands and kisses him through it. “Oh, Cas,” he whispers. “So, so good for me.”

 

Cas shakes his head, still thrusting his hips abortively. “No, _please_ , please, Master, please,” he begs. “I need- I can’t-” He makes a frustrated little sound and stops struggling.

 

“Shh, baby, you stay here with Sammy while I get something to clean you up with.” Dean kisses Sam before he leaves and gives him a bright smile as well.

 

As soon as Dean leaves, Castiel presses himself up against Sam’s side. Sam bites his lip and looks away guiltily. His own release seems hollow, empty now that Castiel is so unhappy. “I’m sorry,” he whispers.

 

Castiel hiccups. “It’s o-okay. You n-needed.... Needed to, too.”

 

Sam wraps his arms around Castiel. Everything seems to clear, now. He should have let Castiel win, but he’d been so blinded by his own need that he didn’t understand how his victory would affect Cas. “I’m sorry,” he repeats.

 

Cas leans up to kiss him. “D-don’t be. It’s o-okay.” Sam can tell by the way that Cas is shaking and trying to hold back tears that it’s clearly _not_ okay.

 

“Cas, shh, let it all out,” he soothes, running the pad of his finger just below Castiel’s eye. Cas sobs in response. “That’s it, sweetie, I’m here.” Cas starts to cry again and Sam holds him through it.

 

Cas is still crying when Dean returns. Dean clucks his tongue when he sees how messy they are. He throws the washcloths to the side. “Looks like you two couldn’t wait until I got back to make a mess of yourselves,” he says. Sam bites his lip, but Cas is too upset to care. “Come on. Let’s get you into a bath.”

 

He helps Sam stand and scoops Cas up into his arms. He frowns. He isn’t sure why he can’t stand to see Cas like this now when he’d so thoroughly enjoyed it yesterday. “Cas, sweetheart, if you promise to be brave for me and stop crying, I’ll let you come tomorrow, okay?”

 

Cas sniffles and Dean feels his heart break. “I promise, Master. I’ll be good.”

 

Dean smiles. “That’s my good little Cas. Now stop crying and I’ll let you and Sammy choose from one of the extra-special bubble baths.” Sam had figured out long ago that the ‘extra-special bubble-baths’ were just the ones at the back of the cabinet that were a pain in the ass to get out, but Cas hadn’t.

 

“R-really?”

 

“Really.”


End file.
